Leeuwenblues
by Marjanneke
Summary: Een kijkje in de kop van Trowa's leeuw. Steun de leeuwen in hun strijd tegen de niet-kennis van leeuwenbiologie van de makers van Gundam Wing!


**Titel: Leewenblues**

**Samenvatting: Een kijkje in de kop van Trowa's leeuw.**

**Disclaimer: Ik bezit niet gundam wing en ook niet het liedje dat hier gezongen wordt, als het sommigen al bekend voorkomt ;)**

**Koppels: euh... HeeroxRelena zeker, misschien Quatre X Catherine en Quatre x Trowa? Geen idee**

**Spoilers: Niets**

**Voorkennis: De situatie met de leeuw...  
**

**Note: Waarom laat niemand dit aan de makers weten? Het is een belediging voor alle leeuwen!**

**

* * *

**

"Shalalie shalala shalalie shalala"

Welpie werd zo ongeveer gek van het gezang van zijn verzorgster. Het irritante was dat die alleen die enkel dat zinnetje luidop zong en Welpie dus al twee weken met haar mee gromde…

"Shalalie shalala shalalie shalala"

"Catherine, houd daar mee op, je maakt Lientje gek!"

Daar was Welpie's andere verzorger, Trowa, die hem steevast Lientje noemde.

Iedereen hier noemde hem Lientje. Waarom?

Trowa had bezoek. Een kerel met een lange vlecht kwam hem opzoeken.

Vlechtemans had al het hele circus gezien toen ze langs de leeuwenkooi kwamen.

"Shalalie shalala shalalie shalala"

"Trowa wat gromt die leeuw nou?"

"Een liedje, Catherine heeft haar dat geleerd."

"Grrrrrr" deed Welpie.

"Nou, de zingende leeuwin? Daar kan je nog iets mee doen. Het is wel een geweldige leeuwing vind ik."

"Stomme vlecht, ik ben een leeuw ben je te stom omdat door te hebben?"

De grommende leeuw deed de twee gundam piloten achteruit springen.

"Wat zegt ze nou?" vroeg Trowa.

"Euh… grom graaauuuw grom grrrr graaauw." Antwoordde Duo.

"Kom, ze is wat humeurig vandaag, laten we snel naar de olifanten gaan."

"Ja ga maar, naar de olifanten, bangerikken!"

"Nou, Lientje, je bent zo chagrijnig vandaag? Hier, nog een konijntje."

Catherine gooide het spartelende ding in de leeuwenkooi.

"Smakelijk! Shalali shalala shalali shalala"

Welpie werkte zijn pas gewonnen woede uit op het konijn, dat in minder dan een miliseconde naar de eeuwige konijnenpijpen was vertrokken.

Trowa kreeg nogal veel bezoek. Deze keer van een man met haar dat de warrigheid van Welpies manen evenaarde, en zijn, volgens Welpie, vriendin.

"Lientje, zing nog eens voor Heero en Relena?"

"Neen, geen zin!" gromde Welpie.

"Mooi gezongen" gniffelde Relena. "Groooooom, mooi mooi!"

"Lientje? Wat is dat voor een naam voor een leeuw?" vroeg Heero zich af.

"Het is wel een pracht van een leeuwing, zo gespierd en sterk."

Welpie wist niet hoe hij zich moest voelen: beledigd omdat iedereen hem als vrouwtje zag, of gevleid omdat de gundam piloot tenminste oog had voor zijn prachtlijf.

"Shalali shalala shalali shalala"

"Waauw, die leeuw kan echt zingen!"

"Ja, mensenmeid, ik kan echt zingen…"

"Echt een mooie leeuwing, Trowa."

Welpie ging op zijn rug liggen met zijn poten ver open gestrekt.

"Kijk dan toch, blonde deerne, zie dan toch welk geslacht ik ben! Is het niet duidelijk ofzo?"

Enkele weken later lag Welpie lekker te soezen in het zonnetje. Trowa had hem voor deze zonnige dag uit zijn kooi gelaten en buiten aan een ketting gelegd. Niet extra veel vrijheid maar nu kon hij toch eens lekker genieten van de zon. En van zijn liedje, dat nog steeds door zijn kop spookte.

"Shalali shalala, shalali shalala."

"Nou, Trowa, een zingende leeuw."

"En wie is deze blonde kerel ook weer? Juist, Quatre, waar men verzorgers allebei verliefd op zijn… Shalalie shalala shalalie shalala."

"Ja, Lientje, we zijn er trots op, maar haar in de show laten zingen dat lukt voorlopig nog niet. En ze zingt ook niet meer dan dit zinnetje."

"Lientje?"

"Leuke naam voor een leeuwin, vind je niet?"

"Leeuwin? Trowa, bedoel je niet leeuw?"

"Hoezo, leeuw?"

"Ja, een leeuw met lange manen is een leeuw, een leeuw met geen manen is een leeuwin. Nooit naar de leeuwenkoning gekeken?"

"Graaaaaauuuuuuw!"

Voor Quatre en Trowa wisten wat er gebeurde had Welpie zijn sterke voorpoten op Quatres schouders gelegd. Zijn grote, natte tong wist niet hoe snel het gezicht van de blonde Gundam piloot te likken.

"Bedankt, bedankt voor ze hier eindelijk te laten weten dat ik een stoere, sterke leeuw ben! Shalalie shalala shalalie shalala!"

"Trowa, kan je dat beest van me afhalen, ik ben vanochtend al gewassen…"

* * *

Merci, bedankt, gracias...


End file.
